Justify
by Nicolle Silva
Summary: Songfic. Severus se vê sozinho, o que será que acontece depois ? :S


**Disclaimer: **Boooom, é assim, Harry e todos os seus coleguinhas não me pertencem, oks ? ;)  
Eles INFELIZMENTE pertencem a Joanne Killer Rowling ¬¬'

**Shipper: **Sev e Mione *-*

**Classificação: **Livre (:

* * *

**So close so far  
_(Tão perto, tão longe)  
_****I'm lost in time  
_(Estou perdido no tempo)  
_****Ready to follow a sign  
_(Pronto para seguir um sinal)  
_****If there was only a sign  
_(Se houvesse apenas um sinal)_**

Droga, como fui deixar que isso acontecesse a ela? Justo _ela_? – pensa ele. A morte de Hermione foi como um choque, tanto para o lado da Ordem, quanto para ele, que neste momento, estava do lado dos Comensais. O que ele poderia fazer sem a ajuda dela, que tanto falava que Dumbledore fez com que aquilo fosse necessário para Harry vencer o Lorde das Trevas, que ele deveria continuar sendo o espião da Ordem, que ela estaria lá para ajuda-lo, para ficar ao lado dele.

**The last goodbye  
**_(O último adeus)_

**Burns in my mind  
**_(Queima em minha mente)_

**Why did I leave you behind  
**_(Por que eu te deixei para trás?)_

**Guess it was too high to climb  
**_(__Acho que era muito difícil de subir__)_

**Flashback**

Severus... - disse Hermione. - Fale alguma coisa, por favor.

Falar o que ? Não há o que falar, apenas o que fazer. - disse ele, pondo suas mãos na cintura dela e roçando seus lábios aos dela.

O dia está chegando, e se eu não sobreviver ? Você não pode viver com o fardo de não ter dito nem um adeus. - lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e molhando todo seu rosto até chegar aos lábios, o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

Não diga isso, Hermione, você não vai morrer, você vai ficar aqui, ao meu lado. - enxugando as lágrimas de Hermione e beijando-lhe os lábios, cessou a conversa. Se amaram a noite toda, por uma última vez.

**Fim do flashback**

**Give me a reason**  
_(__Me dê uma razão__)_

**Why would you want me**  
_(__Por que você me __quer__ ?)_

**To live and die**  
_(__Para viver e morrer__)_

**Living a lie**  
_(__Vivendo uma mentira__)_

**You were the answer**  
_(__Você foi a resposta__)_

**All that I needed**  
_(__Tudo o que eu precisava__)_

**To justify**  
_(P__ara justificar__)_

**Justify my life**  
_(__Justificar a minha vida__)_

O gosto do Firewishky já terminado a umas 3 horas atrás ainda estava em sua boca. Ele se recriminava por não tê-la salvo do ataque dos Comensais à casa dela, por não tê-la salvo da morte. Ele, no entanto, estava próximo de cometer um ato que ela concerteza reprovaria e não apenas ela, Dumbledore reprovaria. Aquele que foi seu mentor durante anos, que confiou nele, que morreu pelas mãos dele.

**Someone as beautiful as you**  
_(__Alguém tão bonita como você__)_

**Could do much better it's true**  
_(__Poderia fazer muito melhor, é verdade)_

**That didn't matter to you**  
_(__Aquilo não importou para você__)_

O fato dele ser um Comensal da Morte, ela entendia perfeitamente, para espanto dele. Ela entendeu que um dia ele amou Lily Evans (ou Lily Potter como era antes de morrer), e que depois ele amou a ela, somente a ela, Hermione. Era espantoso o jeito como ela levava isso na calma e que ela tentava mesmo assim, não tocar no assunto. Ela o amou, coisa que ninguém havia feito por ele durante muito tempo. No começo foi só amizade, que começou, óbviamente, pela parte dela. Evoluiu até ao que chegou a ser o que era antes da morte dela.

**I tried so hard to be the one**  
_(__Eu tentei difícilmente ser o único__)_

**Its something I couldn't do**  
_(__Isso é algo que eu não podia fazer__)_

**Guess I was under the gun**  
_(__Acho que estava debaixo da arma__)_

O estado que ele ficou quando soube que o ruivo gostava dela, passou assim que ela escolheu ele, _Severus_, para viver o resto da sua vida com ele. For a uma competição extremamente ridicula, dois homens brigando por uma mulher como se esta última fosse um troféu. Porém, o amor foi mais forte do que apenas uma paixonite, e ele ganhou. A felicidade que irradiou de seus olhos quando o ruivo finalmente disse que desistira, fora tanta, que quem visse, iria achar que estava ficando louco.

**Give me a reason**  
_(__Me dê uma razão__)_

**Why would you want me**  
_(__Por que você me quer ?__)_

**To live and die**  
_(Para viver e morrer)_

**Living a lie**  
_(Vivendo uma mentira)_

**You were the answer**  
_(__Você foi a resposta__)_

**All that I needed**  
_(__Tudo o que eu precisava__)_

**To justify**  
_(P__ara justificar__)_

**Justify my life**  
_(Justificar a minha vida)_

Ele amou e sempre a amará, pela eternidade. Até ele poder se juntar a ela, seja onde ela estiver.

**It's only right**

_(É o único direito)_

**That I should go**

_(Que eu deveria ir)_

**And find myself**

_(E me encontrar)_

**Before I go and ruin**

_(Antes de eu ir e arruinar)_

**Someone else**

_(Outra pessoa)_

E logo esse momento chegou, no dia que 'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu' venceu o Lorde das Trevas. Ele se juntou a ela e juntos terminaram, felizes.

* * *

**Nota da Autora ~** A musica não está completa, qualquer coisa, vão no http**(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)**letras**(ponto)**terra**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br**(barra)**the**(hifen)**rasmus**(barra)**1333266**(barra)**

Pra quem quiser baixar, o nome da musica é Justify e a banda que toca, é o The Rasmus. É linda gente, recomendo vocês a ouvirem ;)

Reviews, por favor :*

P.S.: Qualquer erro ortográfico, peço desculpas, essa fic não tem beta, então não esperem a perfeição ;*


End file.
